


Terminado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te deseo, Yuto. Te deseo como novio, te deseo como amante, te deseo como pareja y...” se esforzó de mirarlo en los ojos. “Y te deseo a mi lado como persona que amo.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Terminado

**Terminado**

Hikaru estaba descansado en su cama.

Yuto, a su lado, estaba aún durmiendo, y el mayor había empezado a acariciar su brazo, suavemente para no despertarlo.

Habían sido juntos desde algunos meses, y se sentía en una especie de deuda frente al menor por todo lo que en el principio de su relación había tenido que sufrir.

Yuto se había sacrificado por él, se había quedado a un lado, esperando que Hikaru resolviera todos sus problemas y decidiera que quería estar con él, que lo eligiera.

Yaotome le había siempre pedido disculpas, tras, por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, y lo había agradecido miles de veces para haberlo esperado por todo ese tiempo, pero siempre le parecía de no hacer bastante por él.

Aún leía una especie de inquietud en la mirada del menor cuando Hikaru le hablaba de Yabu, y sabía que nunca estaba enteramente seguro, que no podía serlo, porque Hikaru nunca le había dado razón de serlo.

Yuto se agitó despacio en el sueño, yendo al encuentro de su mano y sonriendo, inconscientemente, antes de abrir los ojos.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, moviéndose hacia él, dándole manera de acariciarlo mejor.

“Buenos días.” respondió Hikaru, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apretándolo contra sí mismo, besándole el cuello, respirando su olor.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, tras fue el mayor a hablar.

“¿Te quedas aquí hoy también?” le preguntó, lleno de expectativa.

Nakajima suspiró, sentándose y mirándose alrededor con aire perdido.

“Ya no tengo nada de vagamente limpio de ponerme, Hikka. Tengo que ir a casa a tomar ropa limpia. Y lavar esta. Y limpiar casa también, ya que estoy allí.” añadió, poniendo caras.

Hikaru asintió, reflexivo. Después se hizo más acerca a él, poniendo el mentón en su hombro.

“Es verdad, podrías tomar tu ropa.” empezó, con un murmurio. “Podrías tomarlas todas. Y llevarlas aquí.”

El menor se puso tenso bajo su toque, y tomó tiempo antes de girarse.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, bajo, casi como si no quisiera creer a lo que había apenas oído.

“Quiero... quiero saber si te gustaría venir a vivir aquí, Yu.”

El otro abrió los ojos, sonriendo en un movimiento automático.

“Pues es serio.” comentó, arrodillándose en el colchón enfrente a Hikaru, tomando distraídamente una mano entre las suyas, con la mirada de quien estaba tratando de todas maneras de contener la euforia.

Hikaru rio bajo, asintiendo.

“Sí, es serio.” le aseguró, después suspiró. “Lo siento por lo que has pasado hasta ahora, Yuto. Lo siento porque no te he dejado entender lo que sentía, y si te he herido mientras trataba de... bien, de poner en orden mi vida. Pero todo lo que ha pasado ha pasado, y no puedo hacer nada para ser perdonado, solo tratar de ser mejor por ti ahora, porque es contigo que quiero ser, y con ningún otro.” recuperó el aliento, enrojándose. “Te deseo, Yuto. Te deseo como novio, te deseo como amante, te deseo como pareja y...” se esforzó de mirarlo en los ojos. “Y te deseo a mi lado como persona que amo.” terminó, determinado.

Yuto no le dijo algo más.

Lo abrazó, besándolo bajo el cuello y asintiendo, dejando que le bastara eso como respuesta.

Hikaru puso sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiéndose improvisamente feliz.

Sabía que no iba a ser simple, y que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para hacer Yuto olvidar esos meses, para que tuviera éxito de perdonarlo y amarlo sin que tuvieran sombras sobre los dos.

Iba a hacerlo, Hikaru.

Por la primera vez, iba a hacer Yuto y sí mismo felices. 


End file.
